Nuevo Hermanito
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Thalia esta a la espera de su madre y su nuevo hermano, Jason; no esta muy emocionada que digamos.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevo hermanito

Por raro que suene de una niña con TDHA; Thalia se encontraba tranquila sentada en un caro y maltrato sillón-que ojo, no era su culpa; si su madre no tuviera la costumbre de desmayarse en él o dañarlo cuando le daba rabietas de borracha, no estaría así-esperando la llegada de su madre, quizás su padre, y _él_.

Hace dos días su madre se había ido en taxi al hospital porque rompió fuentes, ya le habían dado en alta y venían en camino a casa.

"_Es un niño_" le dijo la voz de su madre en el teléfono; se había quedado en casa cuando ella se fue porque no quería saber nada de ese bebé y a esta no le importo dejarla por su cuenta-era prácticamente independiente desde hace tiempo-sonaba más como si se lo dijera aun reportero, como si ensayara para el próximo articulo donde saldría.

No podía creer la actitud de su madre; si ya de por si se aguantaban ambas como podían ahora venía con un hermano.

No es que faltaba dinero-por algo era actriz-pero es que la casa de broma se sostenía sola; no tenía asistente ni sirvientes porque nadie aguantaba a la caprichosa mujer, a duras penas venía una señora de limpieza una vez a la semana; y aun así esta era paciente pues de vez en cuando se ponía en un berrinche primero por borracheras y luego por el embarazo. La niña le agradecía que siguiera viniendo, sobretodo porque si no fuera por ella no tendría los pocos conocimientos de cocina que tenía para no morirse de hambre.

Ella no era celosa de la atención de su madre-vale, quizás le cabreara que esta no actuara como una, pero ese era otro asunto-no obstante las cosas no iban bien con ella; esta se preocupaba más por atraer miradas y paparazis que ser un buen ejemplo o siquiera ocuparse de su hija, a tal punto que tenía casi que cuidarse sola y de la adulta de vez en cuando. Ahora para colmo venía un bebé a la casa, ¿Y quién lo cuidaría? Nada de niñeras, sabía que se tendría que hacer cargo.

Estupendo, ahora su lista de tareas era: Cocinar para no morirse de hambre, ver que su madre no se entusiasme con el alcohol ahora que puede volver a beber, cuidar de su hermano y vigilar que ninguno muera. Diablos, una niña de 7 años no tendría que hacer todo eso.

A veces pensaba en escapar; ¿Qué tan duro podía ser? Había visto niños de la calle, y ella era una semidiosa, más fuerte que los demás, si tomaba algunas cosas y salía sin que lo notara…

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, su madre había llegado.

Se levantó hacia la entrada donde la actriz traía algunas cosas de bebé que dejo botadas en el suelo; tenía un bulto en brazos que asumía que era este. La mujer solo le dio una mirada.

— Thalia, Jason; Jason, Thalia—presento como si se trataran de dos amigos y no de hermanos, sus hijos. A la mayor de los mestizos no le sorprendía; había visto en la televisión muchas veces como los padres le presentaban a sus hijos su nuevo hermano, y ya sabía que con ellos no sería así. La señora Grace hizo un dramático gesto exagerado— Cielo santo; el embarazo fue demasiado exhaustivo, necesito desesperadamente una copa de vino. Thalía ten al bebé.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que ha-?—la misma no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar, la mujer sin consultarla le puso al niño en brazos. Era una locura que le dejaran a una niña de siete años cargar un recién nacido; pero todos sabían que la mujer ya estaba loca de antes de que naciera su primera hija.

Viendo impotente como la adulta se iba a otra habitación, una semihistérica Thalia vio al infante. Como típico de un bebé, este veía todo con curiosidad sin saber que pasaba "_Suerte la de él_" pensó la chica, mirándole.

Jason no se le parecía en nada; saco el cabello rubio de su mamá, y tenía rasgos bonitos y gráciles, no como su hermana que era muy regia y seria-después de todo, la griega salió a su padre-tenía puesto un mameluco color azul cielo que le cubría todo excepto la cabeza y las manos.

Ella le examinaba más calmada, pero inexpresiva.

De repente, el niño pareció interesarse súbitamente en la cadena que traía en el cuello, agarrándola con su pequeña manita y llevándosela a la boca.

— Eh, deja eso—exclamo su hermana, apartando el collar de la boca. Ella había empezado a tener interés en ese estilo, así que cuando pudo se compró esa que era su primera cadena. A pesar de sus palabras, dijo eso con una sonrisa "_Es tan lindo_" no había forma que su orgullo le dejara decir eso, pero al verlo no pudo evitar pensarlo.

Afianzo su agarre, suavemente sujeto su cabeza en una mano mientras con el brazo equilibraba el peso de su cuerpo; suerte que no era muy pesado y podía llevarlo tranquilamente sin temor a que se le cayera.

— Venga renacuajo, vamos a ver si papá por lo menos te dejo una cuna para que duermas—dijo, mientras empezaba a buscar por la casa la cuna que sabía que su madre no había comprado y esperaba que su padre le diera para que el recién nacido tuviera donde dormir.

Quizás, tener un hermano no sería tan malo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta donde he visto; todos hemos pensado que ella adoraba a Jason desde el inicio, sin embargo me puse a darle vueltas al asunto y pensé, ¿realmente sería tan así?

Para escribir esto me base en la primera vez que vi a mi propia hermana; en un principio no sentía nada por ella pues era la hija del nuevo matrimonio de mi padre, pero cuando la vi…ains, es tan mona, sencillamente no pude evitar quererla; no me agradara su madre y sigo pensando que nuestro padre es un idiota, pero la adoro.

Bien paro aquí porque tengo otra idea en mente para escribir, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
